


The ink of our love

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: An unfinished love story is like putting a half-written book on the shelf.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	The ink of our love

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober day 27 prompt "half-written". It's...not fluffy. Oops?

Theirs is a love story half-written. The page is turned but there are no more words. Instead, the empty unknown stares back, the vacant page taunting him with what-if’s that will never be answered.

He holds him in his arms, the ink of their story spilling out around them in a shock of vibrant red. Here is the end, he knows it, feels it in his bones, but does not believe it.

Refuses to.

He wishes for him to show those open and loving eyes, to touch him with those gentle hands and make him anew. Not as clay, but as if his body were reborn in its most perfect form.

It is in vain.

In their love there is a deep gratitude, a sense that what is given is sacred and transient, passing in time into the eternal cycle of living, a gentle give and take in the force.

Yet, at this moment he does not care.

He wishes for him to stay for every moment of his life, for their every breath to be linked. Their shaky start gave way to pure unfettered connection, and he leans his head against a strong chest where he would once listen to his name beating in his heart, but no longer. The icy grip of silence answers back.

He has written the will of his life in this man’s name, and he wishes to be with him for life.

And now death.

Being distant from him is not his forte. He has seen the wonders of the universe with this man, and this man is the wonder of his universe.

But now, he watches as his fate is written in a different ink. Sat without him by his side.

Love is like opening a book and finding a language you’ve never seen before, but this love has reached the end, the book closing with tears dropping onto the cover.

It is put onto the shelf where it will become dusty, forgotten by all but him.

Until one day, a nebulous day in the future somewhere, when it will be taken back down. The dust will be blown off, the aged leather cover creaking as it is opened, and pen will be returned to page.

And new ink will finish their love story.


End file.
